


【曹髦相关】合集

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Kudos: 1
Collections: 三国衍生





	1. Chapter 1

【曹髦/元子攸】死路  
也许是因为被念叨了一百遍，曾经死在这里的高贵乡公曹髦出现在了元子攸面前。

他问：“抱歉，有朱砂吗？”

他原来是借颜料的。元子攸着迷地看他，白皙的一只手里握着血色的朱砂，好看，像是少年人的血。

曹髦见他目不转睛地看，笑了。元子攸呆了呆，望见他脖子上的伤，又移开目光，不去想这样不祥的事情。

元子攸道：“我听说，你像魏武帝和陈思王，我没见过他们，但总算见到你。”

曹髦感谢他借颜料，便暂且陪他坐一坐，消磨黎明前的时光。他道：“你应该失望的。我其实不能比他们，若是能，也不会狼狈至此。”

被评价为不会隐忍，像个匹夫。不能力挽狂澜，枉送了命，没人给他一个名分，他死得悄无声息像个笑话。

元子攸急急地道：“不，不是那样的！我明白，我能明白你。”

隐忍是毫无用处的，豺狼不会因为猎物的隐忍和退让就罢手。

那么，你是要成为苟延残喘的风中蜡烛呢，还是要成为转瞬即逝的流星呢？

你是要尊严，还是要生命呢？

曹髦望着他，不再笑了，目光有哀伤之意。他摇头，道：“不要那样。不要死。”

他不想再见到有人死于非命。但是元子攸道：“这几百年间一直都在死人，他们都死得很惨，谁也无法终止这一切。”

但他至少可以试试，他还年轻，他无法忍受这样苟活。

曹髦道：“但是，我听说，活得比你的仇人更久，才是聪明的报复。”

元子攸望着他道：“看来我们都不是聪明人。”

曹髦无法说服他，因为他自己完全能够理解这种心情。也许他们再忍上三年五年，胸腔中不再有如此热血，责任和尊严一旦放弃，就能延年益寿，安乐无虞地活下去。

但是不能忍，他们到死都是少年，这种蠢事本就只有少年人会去做，这种死路本就只有他们会去走。

曹髦劝不了他，他心中满是难过，元子攸笑了，他道：“也许我会成功的。死路也许不过是生路的一段岔道。你能看着我吗？”

曹髦点头，道：“我会看着你的，我会一直看到最后的。”

尽管那样的痛苦他可能无法再承受一次，他也会陪他到这条路的尽头的。

元子攸觉得有些温暖，曹髦缓解了他黎明之前的不安，他转移了话题，问道：“你要朱砂，是画什么呢？”

曹髦迟疑了片刻，还是答道：“聂政之死。”

元子攸喜欢这个主题，他笑道：“画好了，可以给我看看吗？”

曹髦点点头，元子攸便伸手给他：“那么，我们就说好了。”

他仍在笑着，但是在那一瞬间感觉呼吸骤停，头晕目眩，感到痛苦。

那可能只是他被绞死之时，过于痛苦产生的幻象罢了。

END


	2. Chapter 2

【曹髦/元子攸】故地  
元子攸觉得自己来参观永宁寺就是个错误的时候，已经来不及了。

明明荒芜到只剩下麦田，基座已经深深埋入地下，但那伤害还在，他如濒死般窒息。

他几乎希望死亡快些来，好结束这种痛苦。但也就在这时，曹彦士扶住了他的胳膊，再搂住他腰，撑住了他。

于是他想起，那已经是一千多年前的事情了，再也不会伤害到他了。

曹彦士跟带他们来的导师打了招呼，搂在元子攸腰上的又多使了些力气，带他出去歇一歇。

他们就慢慢地走回去，正午的太阳很晒，让人晕眩，但是元子攸的手很冷，在曹彦士暖而干燥的手掌里对比分明。

元子攸一出门就蹲在地上干呕，连曹彦士也顾不上。恐惧感深得就像绞住他脖颈的白绫，那伤痕至今未褪，缠绕他如影随形。

他记得冰冷的地板，也记得高大的造像，佛悲悯地看着他，但也只是那样看着他。

他们高高在上，看人如看蝼蚁，带冷漠的悲悯。

他到底什么也没吐出来，曹彦士轻轻拍着他的背，没有说话，但元子攸回身埋到他怀里时，他便也给他抱着。

元子攸便在那样温暖冷静的怀抱里缓和过来，想，这样也不错。

他对曹彦士一见钟情，无论如何不肯放弃，但曹彦士只是抱着他的美术史，听他说完，友好地笑一笑就走开了。

追曹彦士比修北方民族史还累，但比死容易一点，他还是追到了。

曹彦士没有出言安慰他，这种事情不是言语可以奏效的，他就摸摸他的头，把那些痉挛的血管都安抚下去，不至于继续疼。

他记得疼的感觉。但他的手很稳当，让人以为他并不记得。

元子攸在这样的怀里感觉好多了，曹彦士便腾开一只手看导师的消息，并告诉他：“老师说让我们回车里休息，一会他们就出来，带我们去吃水席。”

元子攸笑了，现在他暂时逃离那场噩梦了。于是他拉着曹彦士的手，由得他带自己走。

一边走，他想起什么来，终于仗着曹彦士已经是他男友，问：那么，武帝和陈思王，你更喜欢哪一个？

曹髦似乎总是在笑着的，那么他现在的笑意就更加柔和，也更加温暖了，如春风一般。

他说，我喜欢文帝，列异传和终制都喜欢。

还有他永远也学不会的制衡，文帝那样惹人喜欢，他却不，文帝能结交高门，提拔寒门，他却什么都没有。

明帝把终制刻在石碑上，立在宗庙前。河东王霖呢，虽然被宠坏了，却也知道是谁宠的他，于是时常惦念，这些曹彦士都记得。

于是他又肯定地、有点兴奋地加了一句：我确实喜欢他。

元子攸皱了皱眉，自己给自己挖坑再把自己埋了并不好受。他便用力拉一拉男友的手，拖他走。

曹彦士微笑着，由他。

他们走后，下午吴质和曹丕去了。曹丕坚持要找汉魏洛阳城，导航就把他们指到了一片麦田里的永宁寺。

也算是他们当年的洛阳吧，问题不大，曹丕说，就是铜驼街这名字够难听。

吴质就笑了，他还没笑完，曹丕抓着他的手，说，嫁我。

这话说得有点生硬，他一向也没做过正经嫁娶应该走的程序，他只会立后。

但意思到了就行，曹丕强行加了注释：我在求婚，季重。

吴质的笑容渐渐消失，他说，不行。

曹丕便觉得受了天大的委屈，问他：为什么？

吴质说，这里不吉利。

他打算跟曹丕讲一下杀儿子的太后，和关在这里的废帝，但曹丕已经生气了，不听他科普：“我说吉利就吉利，这里冲着洛水和明堂，怎么不吉利了？”

于是他偏要求婚。他虽然不是昏君，吴质做佞臣还是做惯了，于是他哄着曹丕：陛下，我觉得我们还有折中的办法。

曹丕不想听，但吴质比他快得多。吴质单膝跪地，把戒指掏了出来。

他作死的脾气上来，给曹丕纠错，说：“这才是求婚的正确打开方式……陛下，要娶我吗？”

他的笑让曹丕只想踢他，又怕踢掉了戒指，只好拿过来，小心翼翼地套在了手指上。

END


	3. Chapter 3

【丕质丕/操丕】享堂（上）  
谁点的质丕、丕质、爹丕暖来着艾特不过来。

下个月可能能组队去安阳蹭个高陵现场情况。

说好的不封不树，曹丕还是一年来盯了三回，最后一回猫了足足四十天，盯得所有人都脊背发凉，没日没夜地终于完工。

曹丕验收合格，虽说配他爹的文成武德还差点意思，但是乱世，一切从简，从简，大不了一统天下以后把江东的和蜀地的都抓过来给他爹看陵。

曹丕想到这里先是笑了，然后笑容渐渐消失，嘴角有点苦。

验收合格以后是大规模的上陵之礼，再从简也不能省。他爹不会从坟里爬出来戳他脊梁骨，但天下人会。

他的父亲尊贵无匹，他的父亲无所不能，他的父亲不是什么泰山之巅的松柏，他就是泰山本山，若不是天下没有一统，他的父亲都可以去封个禅，不会挨骂的，不会像他一样，还什么都没做就被戳着脊梁骨骂了一年，可能还要被再骂个一两千年。

陵可以修得不大，上陵之礼的阵仗必须大，而且得多办几天，而且趁机把那帮王八蛋都拉出来遛一遛。享堂嘛，比起祭祀先祖，更像个庞大的社交场所。

吴质在这种场合下很容易被乱拳打死，但是竟没有，他脸上有道抓痕，叫人能先抓住话题。

而吴质懒得解释，于是今天就不说话了，格外的沉默，非要问，他就会反击：我是为高祖武皇帝默哀，你扯这种闲话也不看看场合？要参你一本大不敬吗？

司马懿不得不护着他的脑袋把他挤到边上去，小声问他，又怎么了？

吴质说，小母猫挠的，一身黑毛儿，亮爪可凶了。

于是司马懿也懒得再问了。情侣打架，谁管谁狗。

等人都散完了，晚上曹丕摸黑又回来一次。这回没穿朝服，翻窗不方便。

享堂的窗户照样翻，事死如生，一回事，又不是没翻过。

他翻过的，冒着被梦中杀人的危险，极力地靠近，看他如巍峨泰山般的父亲，睡着的时候眉眼是放松的，柔和的，让他觉得可以亲近一般——

他当然不敢，父亲枕边有剑。

曹丕被绊了一下，又被吴质扶住了。他仍是记恨这人，冷着脸问：你怎么在这儿？

吴质说守陵。曹丕呸了一声，说你也配给我父亲守陵？

他觉得吴质就只配守着他，哪儿也不许去，不然一个看不见，就让人给打死了。

吴质被挠的血痕还在，但一点都不怂，继续刚他：陛下误解了，我不配守高陵，我守衣冠冢可行么？

曹丕有点想打死他，也可能不是有点。他抓着吴质的衣襟，但是看着他的脸，无处下手。

吴质好意提醒他：“陛下，这是享堂，咱们也不是孙吴，不在这里搞。”

曹丕气得笑了，无可奈何，用力踩了踩他的脚出气，忿忿地道：“你也配给我大哥守陵，怕不是要气得他夜夜给我托梦。”

“也差不多，”吴质抱着肩道，“你也挺想给孝廉兄托梦的，对吧？”

曹丕又想亲手打死他了。昨晚吴质那句“武皇帝有孝廉兄陪，再圆满不过，不用你了”又浮现脑海。

吴质这个王八蛋，有时候说话怎么这么扎心。

曹丕感觉学不来东吴那套，但是血溅享堂，他搞不好现在就想干。

吴质也在算，这么个主子，虽然篡位成功了，但是恋父恋兄又怕妈，还被妹妹诅咒，也是一身毛病不能招惹——

他就真的很想招惹。

06  
【丕质/操丕】享堂（中）  
上文

于是吴质成功地把曹丕惹恼了。

曹丕心里本来就是不顺的，母亲不体谅他的哀哀苦思，不断地同他提子文与子建，说得多了，曹丕诺到没了耐心，终于当面回过去：他们都早已成年，身体又很康健，需要我照顾到什么地步去？子威我倒是看顾，可母亲全不放在眼里。

他这样想去，便知道无论自己怎样做，做些什么，在母亲眼里都是错的，他不是子建，那就是错了。

他便想不起谁是因为他是曹子桓才偏爱着他的。他想去，他的父亲，泰山一样的他的父亲，也是因为袁绍的前车之鉴才选择了他。

他不过是幸运些，生得早罢了，然后，又更幸运些，彻底顶替了亡兄的人生。

他有些困惑，有些迷惘了，所以起了冲动，在某天晚上，想要去问一问父亲。

是的，他有时候做事就是这般冲动不计后果，只是年纪渐长，城府渐深，这般冲动给压了下去。

那天却是没有，他的确翻进了曹操的窗户，就像今天这样。

吴质听得眼睛亮了，追问道：“魏王当真梦中杀人？”

曹丕脸色一沉，抬脚将他从窗台上踹了下去。

他本来心情烦闷，但是吴质摔得灰头土脸的，他不禁微笑起来，又强忍着，扶他起来，拿袖子给他擦俊脸上的灰。

吴质这样好看，破相就可惜了。他这样愉悦地想。

吴质却只顾捉着他的手，还要问：“魏王是不是梦中杀人？”

曹丕没了脾气，叹了口气，道：“不知道，他当时没睡。”

于是场面就变得更加尴尬了。

吴质也觉得要问不下去了，再问就太私密了，但是他在考虑如何把话题扯开的时候，曹丕道：“他说，让我去感谢贾诩，不用感谢他。”

他这样说着，神色甚是落寞，可怜极了，吴质忍不住揉了揉他的头，见曹丕不为所动，只好道：“但他一定是爱你的。”

曹丕摇摇头，吴质又坚持道：“我就是爱你的。”

这么说好像也没什么用处，但不想令吴质也失望，曹丕碰了碰他的嘴唇，轻声道：“我知道，季重，我知道的。”

也只有他的季重能这么盲目。但纵然他这般盲目，一开始想选的也是子建。

曹丕并没有把这句话说出来，他只是道：“但父亲不是的。他知道，我永远也成不了他。”

他们对比悬殊有如断崖，他彪炳千秋，他籍籍无名。

可他这样爱着他的父亲。他追思他的长兄，他仰慕曾经的祭酒，还有那些跟在父亲身边的人，为他死了的人，所有的指向都是他父亲，他无比向往。

但距离那样远，他永远成不了他。

【操丕/质丕】享堂（下）  
曹丕把吴质的手放在自己手里，汲取他掌心的温度，就觉得安稳了许多，话也就能够说得下去，他道：“父亲原本不要这些的。”

吴质这时候不该说话的，但他就没有不多嘴的时候，他道：“但是太后要，是不是？”

曹丕没有回答，苦笑了一下，算是默认。他一厢情愿地觉得到目前为止都可算是过得委屈。

吴质便也反手捏了捏他柔软的手心，耐心地道：“以后也可以拆的。先帝不喜欢，那么就照他的意思来。”

曹丕点了点头，仍是耷拉着脑袋，苦闷的样子有些可爱。吴质想起来，问他：“阿照呢？”

曹丕便面有愠色了，但因为吴质，他也无可奈何，迟疑了片刻，道：“又闹离家出走了。”

他很是头疼，说不出口，但原因已经分明。他想要立郭照，但母亲不同意，她看阿照就没有哪个地方是顺眼的。

子丹，伯仁，仲达，彦才，还有他的季重，她看他的谁都没有顺眼的。

都是子桓的牵连。曹丕想起自己年幼时，跟大哥或是去演武场，或是去狩猎，或是学剑，折腾得灰头土脸回来，母亲就很不高兴。

但她也没有办法，在很长的一段时间里，她只能小小地指望一下他。之后，有了更多的希望和选择，她的不悦就不必继续遮掩了。

他攥紧了吴质的手，就像是怕他跑掉一样。吴质很能理解了，同他道：“天亮了，我陪你去找。但他回不回来，我可不知道。”

曹丕嗯了一声，凑过来埋在他怀里，于是吴质开始无所适从了，手也不知道放哪里：“子桓，别这样，先帝要赐死我的。”

曹丕在他胸口嗤笑一声，问他怕不怕。于是吴质一边说怕，一边有了勇气，把他抱紧。

他真心并无作伪，先帝生气，他当然是很怕的，但再怕，他也不会推开曹丕。

他便顺着曹丕的思路想去，他说，先帝一定是爱你的，只是对你寄予厚望，严苛一些。

曹丕反驳他：“他也对仓舒寄予厚望，可是照旧的宠，他也对大哥寄予厚望，却也慈爱得很。”

他的腔调委屈唧唧的，道：“我见过他真心喜爱别人时候的样子，见得太多了。他给荀令写信的时候，目光和落笔都温柔如水，他开文远的玩笑，帮公达催钟繇的书，他喜欢儁乂和乐进，也不是这样——”

吴质越听越不对，他问：“你要跟他们比？那你还没有提郭奉孝呢。”

曹丕就只能苦笑，他说，阻险艰难，皆共罹之，我最喜欢这一句。

他竭力想要像他的父亲，越像越说明他的爱慕思恋，但是不像，他没有郭嘉，一个都没有。

要承认这一点真的很不容易。他永远无法与他的父亲并肩，高山仰止，景行行止，他办不到，忧来无方。

曹丕想，父亲所说的以后事属之，他是打算把谁托付给他的郭嘉呢？

他不知道，他不敢去问。

吴质在天即将亮的时候叫醒了他，曹丕感觉抱歉，他竟然睡着了。

吴质令他这样安心，于是他挨过去，贴了贴吴质的脸，握着他的手，又跟他从窗口翻出去了。

吴质牵着他朝喷薄欲出的朝阳走去。他道：“我想过了，先帝必然爱你，不因为像他，而因为你是子桓。”

曹丕看向他，吴质继续道：“他没有赐死我。”先帝赐死别人的时候可一点反应时间都不给的。

曹丕笑了，照他腿上踹了一脚，却没有松手，十指相扣扣得难舍难分。

他还是把郭照找了回去，为此母亲的脸色很是不好看。郭照并不讨她们喜欢，他谁都不像。

曹丕觉得就是不像才好。他同郭照清理先帝旧时的寝殿，曹丕往炉内撒了一把香料，先帝临崩前分的，他也有幸拿到了一把。

香气浓郁到要遭人诟病，不像曹操的风格。而摆它的案几上还架着一把长剑，先帝最后的那段时光，它就一直这样摆着，在病榻上也能一眼看见。

曹丕之前从未这般注意过，他迟疑了片刻，总觉得哪里不对。

郭照对剑的喜爱却更深，他从曹丕面前拿过，拔出了它。

曹丕来不及阻止，他和郭照都对出现在眼前的事物目瞪口呆。

那并不是一把剑，而是一截削成剑型的甘蔗。剑鞘密不透风，它看起来还没完全坏掉，但是一拔出来，就断裂开来，在地上落成几节。

郭照费解地低头看了一眼，听见了曹丕的笑声。

那是曹丕这一年来最开心的一次笑声。

END


	4. Chapter 4

【刘谌曹髦】一场意外

刘谌下来的时候，因为死得有点过于惨烈而又暂时无人认领，就被秦广王打发到了安全屋等着。

秦广王最近很忙，人死得多，业务量太大，加班加点还没工资拿，但看见刘谌还是很高兴。

秦广王在跟判官聊天的时候挑指头说：“丫忠义啊！”

然后他扭头跟刘谌道：“对了，有个小家伙也在那儿。地府房间紧张，你们挤挤，啊。”

刘谌就接受了这个安排，等他祖父翻山越岭地过来接他，因为他不接受也没什么卵用。

他的脖子已经不冒血了，因为血已经流光了。但他想了想，还是撕了半边染血的衣摆，缠上去把伤口掩住了。

毕竟这死相好像有点过于奔放了。

安全房空荡荡的，几乎什么也没有，所以他第一眼看见了那个秦广王口中的“小家伙”。他身边散落着几卷书简，一柄归鞘的长剑。

他一只展开书卷的手莹白如玉。房里没有案几，于是画纸就那么铺在地上，他也就那么坐在地上。

这是个货真价实的“小家伙”。刘谌看他抬起脸来，才知道秦广王并非倚老卖老，他实在年轻得不像话。

他面目清俊，不过十八九岁年纪，颈上一处异常狰狞的伤疤，身上战袍不在，但衣襟上也血迹斑斑。

他必然死得很惨，惨得入了地府，手里拿的居然是一本韩非子。

他见刘谌的目光在那里，便自嘲地笑笑，道：“韩非子大才，帝王术我至死也没懂。”

他死得惨烈，连剑鞘上都遍布血迹，在地府读韩非子，一开口声音却异常温柔沉稳，叫人听了不觉浑身熨帖，每一条神经都会舒缓起来。

实在是一个春风一样的年轻人。

叫人不自觉地就想要亲近，想要坐到他身边去。

刘谌也就那么做了。他道：“我也至死不懂。”

他不懂刘禅的帝王术，从第一天到最后一天都不懂，他为何这般，为何那般。直到最后他父皇降了，他都无法理解。

他也不愿理解，宁可去死。

年轻人放下书简，他微笑道：“你也是在这里等亲人的吗？”

刘谌点头，道：“我祖父赶来要很远，不过，我等他。”

他脖子上新伤，说话还有些费力，声音很低。

这个年轻人似乎很喜欢笑。他笑道：“我家曾祖啊，似乎有点不记路。不过没关系，反正我也没什么急事要做。而且，我一直都很想见他。”

从他脖子上的伤来看，他应该确实已经等了很久。

既然他们都要等一阵子，当然彼此说句话要好过一些。刘谌主动道：“我叫刘谌，言甚谌。”

年轻人微笑道：“曹髦，曹彦士。”

刘谌禁不住“啊”了一声，盯着曹髦，让对方感到些许错愕。

这气氛就突然很他妈的尴尬了。

居然是那位亲自执剑与逆臣拼杀的魏国天子。

屋子里突然就这么安静了下来，尴尬得空气都要凝固住了。

刘谌终于明白秦广王安排自己来时那诡秘的笑容了。

曹髦不明就里，他微笑道：“不好意思，吓到你了？”

他想不起来那个无能的蜀汉天子，会有一个性格刚烈的儿子。

刘谌沉默了一阵，才道：“我是季汉的北地王刘谌。”

他终究没有再说下去，季汉天子向司马昭投降的事情，他怎么能在一个不怕死的曹魏天子面前说出来。

但曹髦已经完全猜到了，刘谌脖子上的伤和身上的血与他太相似。

他问道：“所以，魏已经……”

问得小心翼翼的，那种温柔的笑意也已经完全消失，而且很快就说不下去了。

他看见曹髦靠在墙，抱着膝，不再笑了。曹髦低声道：“若是没了，我怎么有脸去见曾祖。”

刘谌突然有点后悔，但那也无济于事，人永远没法为已经发生的事情后悔。所以他很快地道：“我来的时候并没有。”

他说得很快，扯得嗓子有点疼。但他很急，因为他真以为曹髦要哭。

一个连死都不怕的人，其实就算真的哭一下，也没什么关系吧？

但曹髦没有哭。他十三岁被推上帝位起，就知道他的生命很短，根本没有时间留给哭泣。

然后刘谌觉得这个气氛更尴尬了。

曹髦反而笑了。气氛尴尬的时候他就会笑，这也是他一直努力在做的一件事。

他一直都在试图让别人感到轻松，说不定就会有人愿意帮他。

只是一直都没有。

他一直都独行在这条看不见未来的路上，没有光，也无人相伴，从一开始，这就是条死路。

谁会蠢到陪他去死啊？

曹髦微笑着道：“反正，也没有什么事可做。要我给你画个画吗？”

刘谌沉默了一下，然后道：“我脖子上这么大的窟窿，你觉得画下来好看吗？”

就是用纱布掩着那也是个窟窿，血流干了更是个窟窿。

曹髦沉默了一下，道：“也是。”

然后气氛就变得更加尴尬了。

曹髦跪坐在地上，开始在摊开的宣纸上作画，刘谌就捡起一卷曹髦手边的书。

一卷志怪故事，在地府里读，别有风味。

曹髦在纸上勾勒出身形来，刘谌看了一眼，终是好奇，问是什么。

曹髦微笑道：“来的时候，见判官小鬼都生得好玩，就画下来，也算是为祖父的书配个插页？”

他扬了扬下巴，点向刘谌手上的《列异传》，笑得颇有些自豪，道：“我祖父也很了不起的。”

刘谌轻叹了口气，苦笑道：“我祖父也是。可惜我父亲不太靠谱。”

曹髦搁笔，很理解地看着他，道：“我父亲也不太靠谱，所以他当不成皇帝。”

他爹曹霖，也是个放飞自我的人物。

刘谌笑得更苦涩了，他道：“我父亲更不靠谱，却当上了皇帝。”

他们对视，两个人的笑容都渐渐凝住了，然后，收了回去。

曹髦继续作画，刘谌继续读书，再无交谈。

END


End file.
